ESPN National Hockey Night
ESPN National Hockey Night was the ESPN Network's weekly television broadcasts of NHL regular season games and coverage of playoff games that was broadcast from 1992 to 2004. ESPN was been slated to broadcast games for the 2004–05 NHL season, but the season's cancellation combined with the NHL reaching an agreement with OLN (now called NBCSN) to broadcast games for the 2005–06 NHL season effectively ended National Hockey Night after the 2003–04 NHL season. Coverage Overview 1980–1982 and 1985–1988 ESPN initially and previously covered the NHL in the 1980–81 and 1981–82 seasons. They had a rather limited slate of games, which were all broadcast from U.S. arenas: Hartford, Washington, Pittsburgh, Buffalo, Minnesota, St. Louis and Colorado in 1980–81 and the New York Islanders (while deleting Hartford) in 1981–82. ESPN covered a selected amount of playoff games in 1982. They covered Game 4 of the New York Islanders-Pittsburgh series and Game 2 of the Minnesota-Chicago series. Sam Rosen and Pete Stemkowski were the announcers for both games. ESPN would next broadcast the NHL in 1985–86, taking over from the USA Network in the American national cable television rights. ESPN aired approximately 33 weekly (Sundays at 7:30 p.m. Eastern Time), nationally televised (albeit, subject to blackout) regular season games a year (as well as the All-Star Game and entire Stanley Cup Finals). Sam Rosen, Mike Emrick and Ken Wilson served as the play-by-play men while Mickey Redmond & Bill Clement were the analysts. ESPN would ultimately go on another hiatus (lasting through the end of the 1991–92 season) from the NHL following the 1987–88 season, when SportsChannel America outbid them. 1992–2004 From its debut in 1992 until the 2001–02 NHL season, weekly regular season games were broadcast on Sundays (between NFL and baseball seasons), Wednesdays and Fridays. They were titled Sunday/Wednesday/Friday Night Hockey. Prior to 1999, these telecasts were non-exclusive, meaning that they were blacked out in the regions of the competing teams and an alternate game was shown in these affected areas. Beginning in 1999–2000 season, ESPN was permitted two exclusive telecasts per team per season. When ESPN started broadcasting NBA games on Wednesday and Friday nights in 2002, the weekly hockey broadcasts were moved to Thursday and the broadcasts renamed to Thursday Night Hockey. Beginning in 1993–94, up to five games per week were also shown on ESPN2 (dubbed "Fire on Ice"). During the Stanley Cup playoffs, ESPN and ESPN2 provided almost nightly coverage, often carrying games on both channels simultaneously. Games in the first two rounds were non-exclusive, while telecasts in the Conference Finals and Finals were exclusive (except in 1993 and 1994). OLN/Versus Replaces ESPN Before the 2004-05 NHL lockout, the NHL had reached two separate deals with NBC (who would replace ABC as the NHL's American national broadcast television partner) and ESPN. ESPN offered the NHL $60 million for about 40 games (only fifteen of which would be during the regular season), all on ESPN2 (with presumably only some midweek playoff games) the first two games of the Stanley Cup Final and the All-Star Game airing on ESPN. The NBC deal stipulated that the network would pay the league no rights fees (which was unheard of practice to that point). NBC's deal included six regular season windows, seven postseason broadcasts and Games 3–7 of the Stanley Cup Finals in primetime. The contracts were to commence when the lockout ended. The NBC deal expired after the 2006–07 season and NBC had picked up the option to renew for the 2007–08 season (Just like the AFL/NBC agreement which the network did not renew in 2006). The NHL and NBC shared in revenues from advertising. ESPN had a two year deal that they opted out of after the lockout, leaving the NHL without a cable partner. In August of 2005, Comcast (who owns the Philadelphia Flyers) paid $70 million a year for three years to put games (54 or more NHL games each season under the agreement, generally on Monday and Tuesday nights) on the OLN network, which was later known as Versus, and finally became NBCSN. Due to the abbreviated off-season, the 2005–06 schedule did not offer OLN exclusivity, which they received in 2006–07. Versus would also cover the playoffs and exclusively air Games 1 and 2 of the Stanley Cup Finals. Personalities ESPN did not have fixed broadcast teams during the 1985-86 season. Sam Rosen, Ken Wilson, Jim Hughson, Mike Lange, and Jiggs McDonald handled the play-by-play, and Mickey Redmond, Mike Liut, Gary Green, Paul Steigerwald, and Peter McNab provided color commentary.. ESPN did have fixed broadcast teams during the 1986-87 season. The main broadcast team was Mike Emrick and John Davidson. The #2 broadcast team was Sam Rosen, and Mickey Redmond. The #3 broadcast team was Ken Wilson, and Mike Liut. 1986-1987 *'Mike Emrick'-'Bill Clement' *Sam Rosen-Mickey Redmond *Ken Wilson-Mike Liut 1987-1988 *'Mike Emrick'-'Bill Clement' *Sam Rosen-Mickey Redmond 1992–1993 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Tom Mees-Brian Engblom or Darren Pang 1993–1994 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Tom Mees-Darren Pang *Steve Levy-Brian Engblom *Jim Hughson-Gary Green 1994–1995 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Tom Mees-Darren Pang *Steve Levy-Brian Engblom *Joe Beninati-Barry Melrose 1995–1996 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Tom Mees-Darren Pang *Steve Levy-Brian Engblom *Joe Beninati-Barry Melrose 1996–1997 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Steve Levy-Darren Pang *Joe Beninati-Barry Melrose 1997–1998 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Steve Levy-Darren Pang *Joe Beninati-Barry Melrose 1998–1999 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Steve Levy-Darren Pang *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Jack Edwards-Jim Schoenfeld *Dave Ryan-Joe Micheletti *Joe Beninati-Tony Twist 1999–2000 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Steve Levy-Darren Pang *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Jack Edwards-Jim Schoenfeld *Dave Ryan-Joe Micheletti *Joe Beninati-Neil Smith or Tony Twist *Sean McDonough-? 2000–2001 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement *Steve Levy-Darren Pang *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Jack Edwards-Jim Schoenfeld *Dave Ryan-Joe Micheletti *Joe Beninati-Neil Smith or Tony Twist 2001–2002 *'Gary Thorne'-'Bill Clement' and John Davidson *Steve Levy-Darren Pang *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Jack Edwards-Jim Schoenfeld *Dave Ryan-Joe Micheletti *Joe Beninati-Neil Smith 2002–2003 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement and John Davidson *Steve Levy-Barry Melrose and Darren Pang *Joe Beninati-Neil Smith *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *Mike Emrick-Eddie Olczyk 2003–2004 *Gary Thorne-Bill Clement and John Davidson *Steve Levy-Barry Melrose and Darren Pang *Joe Beninati-Neil Smith *Dave Strader-Brian Engblom *'Mike Emrick'-'Eddie Olczyk' Category:Television